After Intiation
by RozaDimitri98
Summary: Set one year after Tris's initiation with no war. Tris is now working with Tori at the tattoo parlor and will be training new transfers with Tobias who is still working in the control room with Zeke.
1. Introduction

**Introduction:**

I'm Beatrice Prior but everyone here in Dauntless knows me as Tris and the new initiates will know me as Six. I made it through dauntless initiation alive and at

the top of my group. The war that everyone feared would come never came. After initiation I got a job working with Tori at the tattoo parlor and I got my own

apartment. Right now I'm taking time off to help my boyfriend Tobias, who everyone else knows as Four, train the new initiates. Since it's my first year as an

instructor I'm excited for the experience but I'm also a bit nervous because I don't know what to expect. Tobias tells me that if anyone should be nervous it's

the transfers because not only are they changing factions but they also get two dauntless prodigies Four and Six as their instructors.


	2. The Choosing Ceremony

**The Choosing Ceremony:**

Today is the day of the Choosing Ceremony, the day dauntless gets a new group of initiates and my first day as an instructor. Unlike Tobias who gets to stay and wait at the bottom of the net, I have to go to the hub with Amar to watch the ceremony and meet the new group of initiates. This will be the first time I'll be back at the hub since m y own choosing ceremony last year when I chose to leave my family. With my mind wondering around everything that is going to unfold today I don't even hear the door to my apartment open and Tobias walk in until he is standing right in front of me talking to me.

"Tris?" I hear someone say.

"Tris?!" I snap out of my own mind to see Tobias standing in front of me.

"Sorry, what?" I say shaking my head trying to clear it.

"I said you have to leave if you don't want to miss the train."

"Oh, right" I say get up and kissing him.

"See you when I get back." I yell running out the door.

So we get to the hub and even thought I already had my choosing ceremony I am beyond nervous. Amar said that it is normal he felt this way when he first started training initiates. When we get to the hub and start jumping off the train the other factions look at us dauntless like they always do, like we're crazy. The choosing ceremony continues like everyone expects it to, most stay with the faction they were born in and some transfer to other factions. Dauntless has a total of 24 initiates,12 transfers and 12 dauntless born. 5 amity, 3 candor and 4 erudite we didn't get any abnegation transfers but that wasn't unexpected. It surprised everyone when I transferred to dauntless because Tobias, who transferred two years early and I were the only abnegation-dauntless transfers in a long time.

We get on the train and heading back to the dauntless compound and when its time Amar and I jump off the train followed by the dauntless born. Then I her one of the initiates start to freak out because we are jumping off the train. When we all land on the roof Amar starts talking.

"I'm Amar you just passed the first test to see if you are cut out for the dauntless compound. Let's see if you can pass the second." He jumps back down onto the roof, waves his arm toward the ledge and says "So who wants to go first?"

"Wait, you want us to jump?" an erudite boys asks

"Yes, are you volunteering?" Amar answers

"Whatever it can't be that bad."

He walks over to the ledge, stands up on it and then starts shaking.

I decide to call him out on it "What's the matter erudite you scared?"

"No" he answer then jumps.

I hear Tobias say below "First jumper- Axel."

The last of the initiates jump so now it's my turn. When I hit the net Tobias helps me out. Once I regain my composure Tobias start introduction.

"My name is Four and this is Six we'll your…." He is interrupted by an initiate.

"Wait, you have numbers for names? That make zero sense." The boy from candor says.

"What your name?" Tobias asks switching in to Four mode.

"Anders."

"Well Anders four and six also happen to be the number of fears we have and that is the lowest numbers of fear people have heard of. And do you know what else doesn't make sense is that it sounds like I'm in candor with you saying whatever pops into you r head and I don't like it so shut up."

"Whatever man I was just saying."

"Well don't just stay and didn't I just tell you shut up."

I can tell Tobias is starting to get really pissed when walks me and stands next to me. He turns to the group and looks straight Anders and says "First lesson you will learn is keep your mouths shut!"

It doesn't look like Tobias is going to continue so I step in.

"Dauntless-born go with Zeke and Christina I trust that you don't need a tour. Transfer follow Tobias and me we will give you a tour of the compound."

We take them on their first and only tour of dauntless. We show them the pit, the chasm. When we get to the chasm Tobias talks because he knows I won't be able to handle this part of the tour.

"This is the chasm if you try to be a dear devil and jump in you will die. It is here to remind us dauntless of the line between bravery and idiocy. One of you initiates is going to cross that line and take the jump. Don't try denying it because every for the past ten years some has."

Tobias see that I'm getting really upset by being here not only because of Ali jumping but because of what happened that night Tobias found me here get beat by Peter. So we continue on with the tour we show them the dining hall and then the sleeping arrangements.

"Okay so this is where you will be sleeping for the next eight weeks of your initiation and if you make it the first four weeks following your initiation. Before you ask yes you will all be staying here together girls and boys. Now you have the rest of the day to do whatever you want but be in the training room by 8 in the morning or you will be faction less." I say before turning to Tobias and walking out. I peak my head back in the door. "By the way you cannot leave the dauntless compound unless you have permission and there is graduated member of dauntless with you so don't try sneaking off because you will get caught."

**Transfers:**

Sasha - Amity

Asher – Amity

Alexa – Amity

Mitch – Amity

Lewis – Amity

Axel – Erudite

Seth – Erudite

Sarah – Erudite

Anders – Candor

Sophie – Candor

Mikayla – Candor


	3. The First Day of Training

**The First Day of Initiation:**

I wake up to the sound of the door closing and then the jolting of my bed when someone jumps on it. I open one eye to see who it was and then turned to look at my alarm clock to see that it is only 6:15. I groan and hide my face in my pillow. Tobias chuckles and the starts shaking me. I turn to him and say "You know its times like these when you come and wake me up at an ungodly time in the morning that I regret giving you a key to my apartment."

"No you don't now get up and start getting ready todays the first day of training."

"But that's not until 8 why do I have to get up this early?" I whine.

"Well with the amount of time it takes you to get ready and the amount of times takes you to eat when you sit there and talk to Christina the whole time, I have to wake you up now or we would be late and look like bad instructors."

"Whatever asshat it don't take me that long to get ready." I punch him in the shoulder and walk to the bathroom.

Today I decide on wearing black skinny jeans, a tight black tank top and my favorite are of combat boots. To complete my outfit I put on some mascara and eyeliner. When I walk out of the bathroom I see Tobias facing a way from me so I decide to sneak up on him. Just as I am about to grab his waist he turn around and yells "boo" I jump about three feet up in the air and punch him right in the gut. He doubles over.

"Seriously Tris why did you have to punch me?"

"It's not my fault, that's what happens when someone scares me and you were that someone hence the reaction."

"Well since I think I'm able to walk again do you want to head to breakfast because it is already 7 and we need to start setting up the training room by 7:30."

"Yea let's go"

Tobias and I walk to breakfast hand and hand but we drop each other's hands when we near the dining hall because we are trying to keep our relationship a secret from the transfers because of how it is my first year as an instructor. When we walk in to the dining room Tobias tells me he will get the food so that I have more time to talk to Christina. Christina isn't here yet so I sit here staring off in to space. After 15 minutes Tobias has not come back to I look around and see one of the transfers has him cornered. One of the transfers Alexa has Tobias cornered and is running her hand up and down his arm. I must get have this murderous look on my face because the next thing I know I fell a hand on my shoulder and I turn to see Zeke standing there. He looks between me and the scene unfolding in front of us and asks "Do you wants me go to interrupt whatever is going on over there?"

"Please?"

"No problem Trissy I'll be right back."

I growl "Zeke how many times have I told you not to call me that?" I yell after him. He shakes his head laughing and keep walking.

I don't know what Zeke said to her but see gets this horrified look on her face and walks back to her table. Then Zeke and Tobias come back to the table laughing their heads off. Once they finally calm down Four hands me my muffin and I ask "Zeke what did you say to her she looked utter horrified?"

They burst in I whole new fit of laughter, this is the most I have seen Four laugh when it is not just him and I. When they calm down Zeke looks at me and explains.

"Well I walked over there and said 'Hey babe what's taking so long everyone is waiting for us at the table.' Then she asked me who I was talking to and I said 'Four who else would I be talking to.' Then she got this confused look on her face so I said 'Oh you haven't heard yet Four and I are together, we've been dating since initiation 3 years ago.' Then she got that horrified look on her face and stacked off."

By the end of the story I can't hold back my laughter any longer. That is when Uriah and Christina come walking in and ask what's funny. They are practically on the floor laughing by the time Zeke finishes the story form the second time. Then I look at them and notice that Uri and Christian are holding hands. I point in between them at their joined hands and ask" When did this happen?" I was a little surprise because she hasn't been with any on since her and Will split a month after initiation but then again I'm not surprised because I always thought they would be good together. Christina blushes and says "About a month after Will and I split."

Everyone just stares at them. Then Tobias tells me it is time to go and set up. We start walking out and then I remember what I had to tell them and turn around.

"Hey guys just so you know we are trying to keep our relationship a secret from the transfers so let the dauntless born know okay Zeke?"

Tobias and I head to set up the training room for the first excise which happens to be my favorite because I'm so good at it, knife throwing. The two reasons that I love it is that I'm awesome at it and I like seeing the look on the initiates' faces when Tobias throws the knives at me. I know Four likes that part to because he likes to scare the crap out of the initiates and he's pretty good at it too. When we get the room all set up I feel Tobias's strong arms wrap around my waist and his lips on the back of my neck. Then I turn around a we get into a very heated make out session that I don't want to stop but have to because it's almost 8 and the initiates will be arriving. "Tobias we have to stop the initiates will be here any minute and I don't want them walking in on us making out."

"Fine" he grumbles in response well putting me down and moving away from the wall. On cue the initiates walk in to the room. Today I start with the instructions "As you can see by the stations set up in front of you, today you will be starting your knives training. You will be doing this all day you will not leave for lunch until you have hit the center of the target at least once."

"What that totally not fair we have never thrown knives before." Sasha says

"When Six was an initiate she hit the target with all three knives and it was her first time ever holding a throwing knife." Four tells her

"Yea right." Was her mumbled response.

Four and I look at each other and he says "Show her Six."

I walk over to the table and pick up three knives. I walk over to the target pull my arm back and throw the knife it lands dead center then the two other follow and they land in the same spot. The initiates all look a little scared, that's when I turn to front and say "Do you think we should?"

"Yea" he replies.

So I go to the target and take my knives out but instead of moving I stay standing in front of the target. The initiates look at e funny and when one of them goes to ask what I'm doing four release the first knife it lands by my wrist, the second land a little over my head, next one lands by my shoulder. When Four goes to throw the last on the door opens a Zeke pops in to announce his party that when Tobias releases the knife looking away landing next to my ear drawing blood just like in initiation. When Zeke leaves we turn to the initiates and they all look super scared our mission for today is complete.


	4. Shopping Trip

**Thank you divergent101(guest) for pointing that out I didn't realize that I did that.**

**Also my chapter may be short and I may not be updating as much because I started junior year last week and I am going to be swamped with work in the up coming weeks.**

**Shopping Trip:**

Christina and I are walking through the pit to get to the first store that she wants to drag me into when we run into Laura. Laura is not like the other initiates I actually like her. I think it's because I see part of myself in her.

"Laura are you shopping for the party too?" Christina asks her.

"Unfortunately yes, I hate shopping but I want to look good because I have this huge crush on Lewis." she says then looks away blushing.

"I feel the same way about shopping I absolutely hate it Christina has to literally drag me into the stores."

"Six, I would have thought you loved it with the cute todays that you wear every day."

"I bought those to shut Christina up on one of the forced shopping trips. And when none of the other initiates are around you can call me by my real name, Tris."

"Okay thanks Tris I'll let you get back to shopping."

"Why don't you come with us it will make it less boring for you and me and im sure Christina would love having another Barbie doll to play dress up with." Christina nods in agreement and excitement.

"I'd like that thanks."

"Oh and I know Christina will mention it so you can't tell anyone what I'm going to tell you."

"Okay"

"Four and I are together"

"Wait I thought he was gay"

"No Zeke just said that because Alexa was all over Four I didn't like it, Four didn't like it and Zeke is like an older brother to me so he has that whole over protective thing going. Also we are try to keep the relationship a secret from you transfers."

"I 'm so happy for you, I always thought you to would be cute together."

The first store that Christina pulls me into is full of dresses and skirts. To amuse Christina I start looking around with Laura. Surprisingly after 5 minutes I have found a drees and 2 skirts for me and 3 dresses and a skirt. We go to find Christina when we see her she has an arm full of clothes for Laura and me to try on.

I decide that instead of arguing with her I will try in the clothes. The first two see outs me in are definitely no's but the third I'm surprisingly in love with. The drees is black goes to mid-tight but not like a second skin. The top of the dress is strapless has black lace with a red silk under it. Christina end up in a drees opposite mine still black but gets is like a second skin it's so tight. And Lauren end up in a red and white shirt paired with a short black shirt Lewis will love the outfit.

"Okay now that all of us have outfits it's time to get make up!" Christina exclaims excitedly.

Whine we walk into the store Laura and I am totally lost, the only thing I know about make - up is the tips Christina gave me on mascara and eye liner. So Laura and I just stand there because we don't know what to do. Christina is back in a matter of minutes with three bags. As soon as we are done there she drags us to one of my less favorite stores the lingerie store.

"Christina do I really have to go in there?" I whine

"I guess not I'll pick something out for you that I know Four is going to love." I agree bit inwardly groan I think this is going to be worse than me going into the store myself. After what felt like hours but was really only ten minutes she comes out with 5 bags and hands two to me and one to Laura.

~time skip~

We have two hours until the party Christian, Laura and I are back in Tobias and I's apartment getting ready. When she asks for like the millionth time "Are you sure Four won't come walking in because I don't want him seeing you until we get to the party."

"Yes Christina like I said before he's at Zeke's with him Uri and Lewis."

When I mention Lewis's name I see Laura blush but I don't call her out on it I do the same whenever anybody mention Four or Four and I as a couple.

It ends up taking Christina and hour to do my hair and make-up, a half an hour for Laura's and a half hour for herself.

I look in the mirror and I'm happily surprised by what I see. I don't see someone built like a 12 year old I look my age 17. I love this dress it is tight in the right places so it shows off my curve and makes my chest not look as flat.

Christina keeps playing with my hair to make sure it is perfect and it is starting to annoy me.

"Okay Christina can we leave now because if we don't we will be late and that is less time you get with Uri."

At the mention of your name she snaps out of it and doesn't give a bit of attention to my hair.

We get to the party and when we walk through the front door I see a transfer kissing four. I can't see who it is but then she turns and I see that it is Alexa. She has Four pinned to a wall and is holding his hands by his sides well he is trying to push her off. I get super pissed but then am I little relieved that he is not kissing be back. But it's on a little relief what makes her think she can kiss Four?


	5. Zeke's Party

Zeke's Party :

When I open the door and see Alexa kissing Four I lose it. She knows that Four is seeing someone even if we happens to thing that it's Zeke why would she start kissing him. I'm having a major internal conflict right know do I just let it be or do I go over there rip her off of him and start beating the living shit out of her. I decide that I've had enough of her and her smart ass attitude so I decide the second option. Christian seems to catch on to what I'm going to do so she comes with me to make sure that I don't get to carried away and say thing that I will regret later like outing my relationship with Four, which I would mind because maybe then the girls would stop drooling over him. I walk over to where Alexa has Four pinned to the wall and pull her off of him. Four look relieved for all of three second then he realizes I pull her off of him and get the look like he already knows what's coming.

" Hey what are you..." She starts and then sees who she is talking to.

" Oh it's you. What the hell do you want Six."

"Stoping you from doing something very stupid. You know he's dating someone right."

"Yea, me." She says point to her self

"No not you . But someone very close to me you airhead d little bitch."

"Oh then who?"

Christian can see that I'm about ready to give up on the hole act of hiding Four and my relationship from the initiates, so she cuts in.

"Alexa I suggest that you leave, before Six literally kicks you out of this party." Christian says

"What her," Alexa scoffs pointing at me " she doesn't look like she could hurt a fly."

"Oh you've done it now ." I the last thing I hear Four say before I launch myself at Alexa.

Before I realize what is happening have launched myself at Alexa, and pinned her to the ground. I have punched her in the face and ribs a couple of time before someone is pulling me off of her and I don't know why because she deserves it. When I look down again I realized they pulled me off of her because she is already knocked out cold. I don't know what it was that got me so mad. I mean i got pretty mad when I see her pinning Tobias to the wall but I think the comment she made about my strength is what really push me over the edge. Just thinking about gets me all hipped up again and I launch myself at her passed out body trying to punch her again but Tobias holds me back. I struggle against his arm he was rapped around my waist but no matter how hard I struggle he is stronger than me. I know I'm not getting out of his grip anytime soon... unless. I take advantage of the position we are in, my back to his front, and start grinding against him. His grip on me loosens a little as he lets out a groan. I start to slip out of his arms but he catches on to what I'm doing. He picks me up and puts me over his and starts walking deeper in to Zeke's apartment and further away from Alexa's passed out body. I start pounding on his back.

"Four you better put me down right now or else." I yells at him. He doesn't respond but I can tell he heard my because I feel rumbling through his back I sigh that he is chuckling at me.

"Four, you better not be laughing at me. You do remember what happened the last time some laughed at me." I can tell by the way he stiffens that he remember perfectly well what happened.

"Okay I'll stop laughing at you but I will not put you down and lose the perfect view of you butt." I hear a door open then he walks in and when I know that we are alone I whisper yell at him.

"Tobias Eaton you put me down right now or I swear you will regret it!'

"Oh yeah what are you going to do about it?" he asks

"I'll just take back the key I gave you to my apartment."

"You, wouldn't"

"Oh, yes I would."

With that he puts me down and for the first time I realize that we are alone in the guest room of Zeke's apartment and I can tell Tobias realizes it too.

I can see with the little bit of little that is making through the crack under the door that Tobias's is playing with his hands which is a tell tale sign that he is thinking of what to say.  
"Tris, I don't know how much off that you saw but I swear I did not kiss her when I walked through the door and Lewis walked off she pinned me to the wall I was surprised and didn't no who it was at first then when she kissed me i figured out it was her and tried to push her off but that when she pinned hands down."  
All I do is reach out and kiss him. When we pull back he looks at me kind of surprised and then he asks, "What was that for?"  
"I believe you Tobias I didn't see everything that happened but I saw you trying to push her off but she had you pinned. I not mad at you I know that you would never cheat on me."  
"I love you so much Tris."  
"I love you more Tobias."  
"Thats impossible."  
"And thats debatable"  
"No, so just shut up and kiss me."  
One thing he is good at is following directions because without a moments hesitation he backs he against the wall and starts kissing he and not a slow kiss, It an urgent and hungry kiss. Which I don't mind because I kiss back just as urgent and hungry. I don't know how long we stood there kissing but my feet started hurting from standing on my tippy toes to kiss him. I'm about to pull away when Tobias picks me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck and his arms go around my waist to hold me up. Things start eating up really fast, I have one hand tangled in his hair and the other under the hem of his shirt tracing the lines of his tattoo. His hands slide down from my waist to the edge of the dress and under it. I still have my fear and I know I should stop this before it goes to far but can't I'm just to caught up in the moment to stop. He pushes the jacket I'm wearing off my shoulders and i move my hands up his back removing his shirt as I go. Just as his shirt hits the ground the door opens so we jump apart. When I get calmed down enough to look I see Zeke standing there .  
"Hey guys sorry for interrupting I was coming to tell you that we are going to start with the games if you wanted to comes and join us." He says  
"Yeah, Zeke give us a minute and we will be right out." Four says  
"Okay,dude" Zeke says and then walks out with a smirk on his face and I can tell that we are never going to leave this down.  
When we walk out of the room and we see a drunk Zeke and Uri standing on the table.  
"If you are not one of my close friend or an initiate that we invited to stay get out now!" They both yell at the same time. Then they get into an argument about who turn it was to kick everyone the time their argument is over they both have finished three more beers and are to drunk to remember what they are arguing about and they most likely will not remember what happened to night in the morning. They stumble over to the group and Zeke ays who is ready to play Dauntless or Candor?"  
I see the few initiates left look confused and I know this is going to be a fun night.


	6. Let the Games Begin

Let the Games Begin:

Once everyone has cleared out we were left with Zeke, Shauna, Uri, Christina, Laura, Lewis, Will, his new girlfriend Madison, Tobias and I sitting in a circle in the middle of Zeke's living room. A game of truth or dare is the perfect chance to get answers about Christina and Will's break up and get back at Tobias for his earlier comment. Zeke gets up goes to the kitchen and comes back with a bottle of vodka and 10 shot glasses. He says " Okay since its my place I pick the games and the order so we are starting with never have I ever."

"How do you play?" asks Laura.

"Okay so someone will be in the middle and say something that they have never done and if you have done it you have to take a shot." Zeke explains

"Oh, okay."

"So since its my place I go first." Zeke says "Never have I ever dated one of my initiates."

Tobias has to take a shot and then he goes next.

"Never have I ever gone zip lining."

Everyone but the two initiates take a shot. Its my turn next.

"Never have I ever got shit faced drunk."

Everyone but Laura takes a shot. I hear Zeke mumble something about changing that. We play about four more rounds before I catch on to what they are doing, they are trying to get me drunk. The have said everything from never have I ever been from Abnegation to never have I ever dated my instructor. By the fifth round when Zeke said "Never have I ever had less then 12 fears" Tobias and I takes shots I stop the game.

"Okay, guys I can see that you are trying to get me drunk but you can stop waisting the time because its not going to happen."

"What do you mean its not going to happen?" Zeke questions

Tobias answers for me "She means exactly what she said she doesn't get drunk that easy."

"Okay then me,Tris drinking contest first on to do 7 shots in a minute." Zeke says

"Okay"

"This should be easy" Zeke challenges

"Zeke man you have no idea what you are getting yourself into. By morning you aren't going to remember what happened tonight and Tris here isn't even going to have the slightest hang over." Tobias warns him yet again I wish they would all just shut up so we can start drinking and I can make a foul out of Zeke.

"Come on man she came from Abnegation they aren't allowed to drink so she can hold he alcohol that well." Zeke said.

"Oh,its on." I say before looking over to she Shauna setting a timer and Uri filling the shot glasses.

I her Tobias mumble "This should be interesting."

Then Shaun a tells us to start. I look over at the time and it says 30 second left I have already downed 5 well Zeke is only on his third and he gets up an runs to the bathroom. Well he is in there I finish my other to shots. He comes stumbling back into the room. He looks at us and says "Remind me to never have another drinking contest with Trissy over there."

"Zeke how many times have I told you not to call me that." I growl at him.

"What is little Trissy mad?" He says laughing

"Zeke-bear are you laughing at me? You do remember what happened the last time you did that don't you?"

He stops laughing and his face pales.

"Okay I'll stop laughing but you aren't dong that to me again it was embarrassing and I am never having a drinking contest with you again."

Tobias speaks up. "Hey man I tried to warn you but you choice not to listen."

"I'll trust you next time after all you do know Tris alot better than I do."

"Yeah I know her a whole lot better than you do." Tobias says in a seductive voice.

"Just what Four your going to regret that comment."

"okay what ever you say Tris."

"Okay before I get up and walk out right now can we start truth or dare because I have some really good revenge plain for these two over here." I say pointing to Tobias and Zeke

"Okay let's start even if I'm a little afraid of what Tris is going to do to me."  
"I start this round see that Zeke go to start the last time." Uri complains like a two year old.  
"Okay Shauna truth or dare."  
"Um, I'll go with truth."  
"Okay how far have you and my brother gone?"  
Shauna looks down blushing "We um...We've, do I have to answer this?"  
"Yes unless you want to take off your top."  
"Fine we've gone all the way , are you happy now. Um Tris truth or dare?"  
"Wait, what did Uri mean when he said that if Shauna didn't answer the question she had to take off her top?" Laura asked looking confused  
"Oh yea, we should probably explain the rule to the two players. So if you don't do a truth you take off an article of clothing, if you don't do a dare you have to take a shot for that round and the three after it. the goal is to play until so some has no clothes left on or if we are to drunk to continue." I explain  
"Oh.. Um okay let's continue," She says looking down playing with her hands out of slight nervousness.  
"okay so Tris truth or dare?" Shauna asks again.  
"Truth"  
"Pansycake" Uri yells earning a slap in the back of the head from Christina,  
"Uri would you stop saying that , your never going to bring the word back ." Christina says smacking him in the head again to get her point across.  
"So Tris, Do you know Fours real name and if so what is it?  
"That's a two part question so pick which part you want to know the most and I will answer it."  
"Fine what is Four's real name?"  
"Well you know that he doesn't want any body knowing so." I say sitting up to pull my dress off leaving me in my bra and leggings. I can she Tobias out of the corner of my eye and he is watch me with his mouth wide open.  
"Babe, close your mouth your going to catch flies."  
He blushes and looks away as ever one else in the room starts laughing about it .  
"Hey boys I wouldn't be laughing if I where you because I know you would have the same reactions if you where in his shoes." That made all the girls laugh to the point where it got hard to breath.  
Once I catch my breathe I take my turn, "Lewis truth or dare?"  
"Dare"  
"Okay, run down to the pit in nothing but your underwear and throw an egg T the first person that you see."  
"Okay it doesn't seem that bad."  
"So who is going with him?"Zeke asks  
"I was thinking me, you and Four."  
"Okay that works"  
We get up and Lewis strips down to his boxers well Zeke goes to the kitchen and gets the egg. We walk down to the pit and well Lewis walks all the way in Tobias,Zeke and I hide behind a rock recording it all. We see the egg go flying out of Lewis's hand and across the pit and hit someone in the back of the head. When we realize who it hit we all go running back to Zeke's apartment with me riding on Zeke's back. When we get back we lock the door and rejoin the circle.  
"So who did it hit ?" Christina asks impatiently.  
"Want to see ?" I say holding my phone in the air.  
"Yes" she squeals  
We play the video and by the end the group is split between scared look and rounding on the floor laughing. At some point we all end up rolling around laughing until I hear I knock on the door and I go to answer it. On the other side stood Eric with egg on the back of his head and it running down his neck.


End file.
